


Katsuki "PDA Monster" Yuuri

by Adrianners



Series: YoI Ship Bingo entries [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, brief appearance by tentacle monster!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianners/pseuds/Adrianners
Summary: When he kissed Yuuri for the first time, Viktor assumed that would be the end of any public romantic gestures between them. Yuuri, however, had other plans.Five times Viktor was surprised by Yuuri’s penchant for public displays of affection, and one time he wasn’t surprised at all.





	Katsuki "PDA Monster" Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, look who's spite-writing again! Yuuri canonically touches Viktor in public a whole lot, including in obviously romantic contexts, full stop. So I took my spite and cranked it up to eleven. The result? Yuuri the PDA Monster.
> 
> This fic is for the top row, center column of my [YoI Ship Bingo card](https://adrianners.dreamwidth.org/893.html).

**1.**

When he kissed Yuuri for the first time, Viktor assumed that would be the end of any public romantic gestures between them. Their pre-skate hugs were one thing, but kissing on international TV was going to bring more media attention than Yuuri could possibly find tolerable. They would have to safeguard their privacy going forward. 

In the press area, Viktor kept the reporters on-topic by never shutting up about Rostelecom and that quad flip until Yuuri looked ready to fall asleep. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse us. Yuuri needs to get some rest before the gala tomorrow. Thank you all for your support!” Viktor started to steer Yuuri toward the locker rooms, but one reporter from ESPN wasn’t having it. 

“Just one more question, please! Yuuri, what was your reaction to your coach kissing you on the ice?” 

Viktor bristled. And they’d all been doing so well, too. He opened his mouth to snap out a “No comment”— 

“I was very happy. My programs this season are centered on the concept of ‘Love’ in all its forms, and a big part of that is about Viktor’s influence on my life. I’m glad my skating inspired him in return.” 

Yuuri looked serene. His answer addressed the question and redirected the focus back to skating. Viktor couldn’t have done it better himself. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. I have a quick follow-up: Your relationship is now public, obviously, but how long have you two been dating?” 

Viktor had to step in. He _had_ to put a stop to this. But he couldn’t even speak. Yuuri was smiling at him so sweetly. 

“Well…” Yuuri laced his fingers between Viktor’s, keeping their hands fully visible to the cameras, and beamed up at him. “How long has it been since that kiss?” 

The reporters laughed, snapped some more pictures, and let them go. All the while, Yuuri didn’t drop Viktor’s hand for a second. 

This was not at all what Viktor had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

**2.**

The soft glow of the cathedral did the most amazing things to Yuuri’s eyes. Flecks of gold danced every time he turned his head. Viktor was going to spend the rest of his life memorizing every detail of Yuuri’s eyes. 

The rest of his life. 

There had been other golden rings in that jewelry store. Less expensive rings. Rings that didn’t say “Wedding” right on the price tag or have half a snowflake engraved inside each one. If what Yuuri wanted was gold and good luck, there was no reason to buy these rings over the other options. 

They’d said all the wrong words, but there was no question what had just happened. 

“You’re going to win gold on Saturday, Yuuri.” Those were also the wrong words. Viktor wanted nothing more than to say, “I love you,” to scream, “I just got engaged to Katsuki Yuuri, the greatest skater in the world!” from the spires of the Sagrada Familia. But they had gotten this far speaking in metaphors. Yuuri would understand all the things unsaid in Viktor’s declaration. 

“Is that a promise?” 

“It’s a vow.” 

“A vow, huh? Does that mean this is the part where we kiss?” That was all the warning Viktor got. Yuuri went up on tip-toe and pressed their mouths together. They kissed to the sounds of the choir, and it all felt very… peaceful, Viktor supposed. Like they were just average tourists, not major athletes trying to relax before the storm of competition hit them tomorrow. 

He’d had enough of couching his love in skating metaphors. They were two men, newly engaged, clinging to each other on the steps of a church. They were going to get married. 

“I don’t care that I’m not a Christian, if there were a priest out here right now, I’d—” 

“I know.” Yuuri seized Viktor’s hand and placed a firm kiss right over the ring. “I know, Viktor. Me too.” 

**3.**

“And remember, Vitya! You can’t spend all your ice time flirting, not if you’re serious about coaching and competing.” 

“I _am_ serious,” Viktor not-quite-snapped. He was used to Yakov’s lectures, but this one had gotten old on the plane from Barcelona, let alone over the weeks until Yuuri arrived. 

“Serious about what?” Yuuri grabbed his water bottle out of Viktor’s hand and took a long sip. He’d been skating laps to warm up, arriving back at the boards just in time to catch Viktor acting like a petulant teenager. 

“Never you mind, just my coach not trusting me to be professional, as usual.” 

Yakov gave a huff of exasperation and stalked off to growl critiques at Yuri’s spiral position. 

“So,” Viktor continued, once they were alone. “Ready to nail that quad Lutz before Four Continents?” 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side and tapped a finger against his lips. Viktor’s knees went weak at seeing his own gesture adopted by his fiancé. 

“You know,” said Yuuri, “I’m just not feeling very motivated today. I think I need some extra incentive if I’m going to do something that difficult.” 

“Oh? Such as?” 

“Such as a kiss for every quad I land today.” 

“Yuu~ri!” 

They got through several jumps before Yakov noticed what they were up to. 

“Vitya! Are you incapable of following good advice for ten minutes? I tell you not to treat practice sessions as your personal date nights, and now here you are, shoving your tongue down your student’s throat!” 

“But it’s not my fault, Yakov! It was Yuuri’s idea!” Viktor was whining and he didn’t care. This was the best idea Yuuri had ever had. 

“It’s true. I started this,” Yuuri agreed. He didn’t even look guilty about it. 

Yakov snorted. “After you were so quiet at Rostelecom, I thought maybe you’d be a good influence on Vitya, but no, of course not. He’d never marry somebody who isn’t every bit as childish and stubborn as he is! Go on, waste your time. I'll be there to say I told you so when you both miss the podium at Worlds!” He threw up his hands and turned his shouting to Mila, who had just lifted a furious Yuri over her head. 

“Do your legs have a few more attempts left in them today?” Viktor asked. 

“I dunno, coach, do your lips?” 

Yuuri got eight more kisses before they moved on to step sequences. 

**4.**

Viktor had never been happier with a silver medal. No, scratch that, he had never been happier with _any_ medal in his life, full stop. 

Yuuri wept openly as the Japanese flag rose over the arena, flanked by a Russian flag on either side. Viktor was brimming with pride to the verge of tears, but he managed to keep it together. Crying could be so easily misinterpreted, and they didn't need any rumors about him getting jealous of Yuuri's incredible accomplishment. 

After the anthem, photographers crowded onto the ice for the usual routine: Stand and smile, hold up medals and smile, climb onto the center podium (well, the climbing part hadn't been part of the routine for Viktor in years, but here he was), repeat steps one and two as a trio. 

Yuuri wasn't interested in following routines. As soon as Viktor got his footing on the center podium, Yuuri grabbed both their bouquets of flowers and shoved them into Yuri's hands. 

“Hold these, please, Yurio.” 

Then he was dipping Viktor, cradling his head with one arm and his waist with the other. It wasn’t the best kiss they’d ever had, even if they limited the ranking to kisses in public; the angle made it difficult to get the kind of contact they wanted, and Viktor was going to run out of air before long. But the crowd was going nuts for them. 

Once Yuri's litany of grumbled threats became more than just distant background noise, Yuuri set Viktor back on his feet and gave him one last kiss, right on the tip of his nose. 

“Surprised?” 

“By everything you do, Yuuri.” 

**5.**

“Yuuri, the thing between us is…” 

“Love!” they said in unison. 

The miasma around Yuuri receded and the bile gushing from his mouth disappeared. All that remained was Yuuri, standing there in his fundoshi and looking bewildered. 

“Vi- Viktor?” 

“Yes, Yuuri. It’s all right now, you’re safe.” Yuuri threw himself into Viktor’s arms. 

“Well, that makes sense," said Chris. "Viktor's the one who drives Yuuri crazy, so he's also the one to restore his sanity.” 

Viktor drew Yuuri away from their chattering group and checked him over for any remnants of the Dark Squid Spirit. There were no traces at all, so the examination quickly devolved into squishing Yuuri’s sweet little layer of off-season fat. Just in case there was an evil squid hiding in the jiggle it gave when Viktor poked it. 

“Okay, enough,” Yuuri chuckled. “You love the belly, I get it.” 

“I do love it! So squishy. So cute. Why can’t you have it all the time?” 

“Because it interferes with my jumps. You’re my coach, you’re supposed to know that.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Viktor muttered. “I’m hungry, let’s find snacks.” 

“ _Not_ anything with squid, please. I think I’m off it for life now.” 

They walked hand in hand through the festival stalls. Most of the food was, unfortunately, squid-themed, but they tracked down a shaved ice vendor and strolled down the lane with snacks in hand. As much as Viktor tried to focus on the shops and games, his mind kept circling back to the dark spirit that had planned to use Yuuri for world destruction. 

“…I was really scared, you know.” 

Yuuri squeezed his hand firmly. “I understand. It was scary for me too.” 

“I’m just glad I realized how to bring you back before it was too late.” 

“Yes. It’s too bad the tentacles didn’t stick around a bit longer, though.” 

Viktor tripped over his own sandals and narrowly avoided spilling his shaved ice into the goldfish-catching pool. The game attendant glared at him, but he was too—as Phichit said—ShookTM to feel sorry. 

“ _Wow_ , Yuuri!” 

“You know...” Yuuri looked up at Viktor with a slow smile and a flutter of his eyelashes. “The onsen closed for the day so the family could attend the festival. We’d have the place to ourselves.” 

Viktor didn’t need to hear any more. Forget the festival; they were going back to Yu-topia. Mid-stride, he felt three fingers dig into the bare flesh of his ass and give a good, hard pinch. He whipped around, ready to tell Chris off for being a cock-blocker right _now_ , of all times, but instead he found Yuuri looking downright wicked, his fingers still in formation from the pinch. 

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since you put that stupid fundoshi on. Now come on, let’s go home so I can take it off you.” 

Viktor was the luckiest man alive. 

**+1.**

“Yuuri and Viktor, you have demonstrated your lifelong commitment to each other here today, in the presence of your loved ones, through the exchange of vows and rings. I now pronounce you married. You may ki—” 

The officiant’s words were drowned out by applause and whistles from the wedding guests. Yuuri had pounced, but Viktor was ready, his feet planted to catch his husband—his _husband_ —and his lips already angled just so for the kiss. Yuuri was not going to get the jump on him this time. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said when they finally broke apart. 

“Hi.” 

“We’re married.” 

“Yes, we are.” 

Yuuri’s angelic smile narrowed into the smirk Viktor would forever associate with Eros. “Which means I get to do… _this_.” And he grabbed Viktor’s ass, right there in front of their family, their friends, and the triplets’ not-at-all-covert livestream. 

So much for not being surprised this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr as [Adrianners](http://adrianners.tumblr.com). You can also keep up with my WIPs (and, eventually, long-form meta because I miss LJ) under the same name on [Dreamwidth](http://adrianners.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
